The Fox and the Turtle
by Jmote
Summary: <html><head></head>A twist in the ending of the Three Tails retrieval arc results in a second Jinchuriki for the Leaf. However can it's Jinchuriki hope to contain their new found power or will they only bring ruin to the leaf ? Even if they can contain it how will they be able to face the threat of the Akatsuki and what lies beyond? Naru/Hina with possible side pairings.</html>


-Prologue-

Guren frowned as she folded her arms and watched Yukimaru out of the corner of her eyes. The quiet boy leaned against the cave wall with small frown on his face. "Kabuto what now? The Leaf Shinobi have proved themselves resourceful if not insignificant. Shall I use the girl you requested I capture as a hostage ?"

Kabuto smirked as he reached up and adjusted his glasses momentarily as he flicked his gaze over towards a large crystal formation. Inside a teenage Huuga girl could be seen apparently frozen in time. "No Guren-san that won't be necessary. Orochimaru-Sama has much bigger plans for the girl."

"A vessel then? I thought by doing this I was earning that right.." the woman mused her eyes narrowing slightly. Admittedly though since meeting Yukimaru her loyalty to become Orochimaru's next vessel had waned. Something about the boy had begun to make her conflicted.

"In a sense yes...but not Orochimaru's vessel. The Three Tails." Kabuto responded as a smirked pulled at his features.

Guren's eyes widened. "...I assumed Orochimaru wanted the Three tails as a weapon...and since Yukimaru can summon it...I thought he was the key behind his plan."

"In part yes. It's true Orochimaru-Sama requires Yukimaru's special talents to call forth the Three Tails, but it doesn't end there...once summoned I'll see to it with the help of Lord Orochimaru's other Ninja that the beast is sealed."

"Then what?...what point does any of this serve? and what do you want me to do in the mean time?"

"It's not really your place Guren...but if you must know once the sealing is done...we will release the girl. The Leaf will be handed a ticking time bomb. Either the girl will lose control and destroy the leaf or the Akatsuki will bring ruin to the leaf by hunting her there...either way it serves my Master's goals. As for you...your job is to keep the Leaf at bay long enough for the Sound to finish sealing the beast. Yukimaru will be very useful in expediting this matter."

Guren's lips twitched slightly. "Whatever. You can tell Orochimaru though when this is done...that he needs to find another vessel. " she said as she began to turn towards the cave entrance, before she hesitated and glance back over her shoulder.

"Also...when my job is done here..I'm taking the kid with me."

Kabuto shook his head. "That wasn't part of the deal Guren-san."

"Listen you little worm...I wasn't asking...I was telling you."

Kabuto allowed a short chuckle. "Sentimentality from you?...how very unexpected?"

Guren sneered as she flicked her wrist as a crystal formation shot up from the ground missing the Sound Ninja's groin by less then an inch. "Not that you use it...but say something else and next time...my aim won't be off." she warned as she continued forward sparring a glance at the Hyuga girl that still remained motionless in her crystal prison. 'Kid for your sake I hope that Orochimaru's plan goes astray.' she paused next to Yukimaru, before touching his shoulder earning a soft smile from the boy.

"This will all be over soon Yukimaru..."

* * *

><p><span><em>One Week Later<em>

Tsunade's expression softened as she stared into the small hospital room through the small glass window on the door. Inside lay a one Hinata Hyuga who had remained motionless for several days now. Hinata however was not alone, seated next to her bed was Konoha's most unpredictable ninja. The blonde had not moved since the girl had been brought here despite many attempts of convincing him to leave. Finally she'd given up trying, she understood Naruto well enough to understand why he wouldn't leave.

Footsteps and a familiar voice drew her attention. "Why the long face? and not that I don't enjoy seeing you Princess,but what was so important that you had to send for me?"

Tsunade frowned as she turned to face Jiraiya, before resting a hand on her hip.

"The Three Tails retrieval didn't go according to plan." She started.

Jiraiya folded his arms before frowning. "So what happened? Were we unable to seal it or did someone else get to it first? Was it Orochimaru or the Akatsuki?" the series of questions spilled out in quick succession.

Tsunade shook her head slowly. "No...we have the Three Tails...but it's complicated." she mused as she glanced back through the door and into the hospital room.

Jiraiya wordlessly took a step forward, before he stopped in front of the door and stared inside. Slowly his eyes widened as he looked away from the pair in the room and at Tsunade.

"The Girl? how in the world did that happen? Has she said anything yet?"

Tsunade sighed. "No she hasn't woken up since she was brought in. In fact from what I understand she was found near the shore of the lake unconscious. Kakashi noticed her seal and I suspect Naruto could feel the presence of the other tailed beast. "

Jiraiya was quiet a moment. "Kakashi huh?...this must be especially hard for him considering what happened before. You know this must be a trap."

"I know it is. The Sound Nin kept our teams busy while the three tails was being sealed. I suspect that Orochimaru intended to hand us a ticking time bomb, much like Kirigakure did with Rin. " she paused a moment as her shoulders tensed.

"However Hinata Hyuga is a leaf ninja and I won't see the past repeat itself. That's where you come in Jiraiya. I want you to make sure her seal is safe and functioning properly...if you can determine that I intend to have Hinata watched by you and and Yamato. I will reassign her to Team 7 temporarily if I have to. Because even if she can control this creature...she's now another target for the Akatsuki."

Jiraiya frowned. "I'm guessing Naruto hasn't left has he?"

Tsunade allowed a tired chuckle. "You know him well don't you? I guess it's no surpise after you two have been together for so long. You're right though...I think in some way he feels responsible that if he'd been faster she'd be spared this fate."

Jiraiya let out a deep breath. "The Kid has a way of carrying everyone's burdens. He can be a huge knucklehead sometimes, but he'll make a great Hokage one day." he smiled as he reached for the door, before glancing at Tsunade for just a moment. "I'll do what I can Tsunade."

Naruto stared at the calm serene face of the motionless Hyuga. He'd always cherished Hinata has a friend after all she wasn't like anyone else. She'd never called him names or laughed when he declared his dream to become Hokage. No Hinata had been in his corner. He'd once thought she was a weird strange girl, but she'd rooted for him over her own teammate, she'd even saved him on several different missions while putting herself in peril. She deserved better then this. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone trying to harm his kind tender hearted friend or treating her like he'd been treated his whole life.

Another thing puzzled him. When had Hinata become this well gorgeous?...he'd rarely given any other girls other then Sakura more then a passing glance, maybe it was spending so long next to the girl, but he'd begun to finally see her as more then a shy awkward girl, but rather a beautiful young woman. Hinata held a certain grace about her. She had long silky blue-black hair, fair skin, full lips, the face of an angel and despite trying to ignore it he couldn't help but notice how much more womanly she'd become in comparison to the rest of their classmates. He flushed slightly, before shaking his head.

'Oi I'm becoming as bad as Ero-Sennin...I shouldn't have those kind of thoughts about Hinata.'

Naruto nearly fell out of his chair as the door opened as Jiraiya walked in. "Yo Kid!"

Naruto looked terrified a moment as he stared at the man. "I wasn't talking out loud was I pervy sage?"

Jiraiya blinked, before rubbing his chin. "Not that I noticed. Why was it something juicy? " he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

One of Naruto's eyes twitched. "Oi...that's none of your business. Why are you here?"

Jiraiya snorted. "Well kid I'm here to check on your friend and make sure her seal is intact."

Naruto expression grew a bit more serious. "Please help her Sensei. Hinata doesn't deserve this. It's my fault...If I had been faster maybe she wouldn't be here now. I can't stand the thought of something happening to her. I told granny that I would be the one to tell her what happened."

Jiraiya reached out and patted the boy's shoulder, before glancing down at the girl.

"Don't worry Kid. You have the Toad Sage here...she's in good hands."

Naruto coughed. "Just watch where you put your hands..."

Jiraiya face vaulted. "You don't trust me to be professional?!" he yelled.

"Not in the least..." Naruto mumbled earning a quick fist into the back of his head.

"Ow what the heck?"

"I heard that brat, now let the Master go to work." he mused as he stepped forward, before narrowing his eyes. He reached out and slowly rolled the shirt Hinata was wearing up past her navel, before stopping.

Naruto fell quiet as he watched his Sensei began to focus Chakra into Hinata's midsection.

Several seconds passed, before a intricate series of seals appeared. Without saying anything Jiraiya began to channel a great deal of Chakra into Hinata's body.

"Well?" Naruto asked nervously as he stared at his Sensei, before looking back at Hinata.

Jiraiya let out a soft sigh. "The seal was made incredibly weak so that it wouldn't take much for it to break. Fortunately I reinforced it so that the only way chakra can escape is when either the beast cooperates with her or when she experiences moments of powerful emotion. Just keep in mind Naruto...this is just the beginning. Even though reinforced the seal it won't be easy for her. Her life will be harder in the leaf and beyond...The Akatsuki won't just be hunting you...but her as well."

Naruto allowed a weak smile as he brought his fist to his chest. "Don't you worry about that. Consider this another promise of a lifetime...I will bear the hate of anyone to shield her and when the Akatsuki come I will fight to my last breath to protect Hinata."

"A-ano p-protect me from what?!" a soft voice stammered.

Naruto and Jiraiya looked down to see Hinata's eyes open and a faint blush staining her cheeks.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hinata-chan! You're awake!" he exclaimed with a huge grin, before he quickly pulled the girl up and into a big hug. "You had us all worried!"

Hinata's face continued to grow redder. "A-ano I made N-naruto-kun worry? " she mumbled.

"Yup from what I was told Naruto hasn't left your side since you were brought in." Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about that! I'm just glad you're okay!" The blonde exclaimed as he pulled away till he was starring face to face with the blushing girl.

His face grew a bit more serious. "There's something important I need to tell you Hinata..."

Hinata's eyes widened. 'Oh Kami...does he actually have feelings for me?..is he going to tell me that?..'

She wavered a moment, before she slumped forward a blush still plastered on her face as her face landed against Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto blinked furiously, before he grabbed the girl's shoulders and proceeded to lightly shake her. "Oi Hinata! Are you alright? Hinata?!" he cried, before he finally allowed her head to rest against his shoulder once more.

Jiraiya merely snorted. 'Jeez the poor girl has it bad for the kid. It's a shame knucklehead is too tense to notice.' "Don't worry kid your girlfriend is fine. She's probably just needs more rest." he lied.

Naruto flushed as the implication as he stared down at the sleeping girl. "Oi Hinata-chan isn't my girlfriend. We're just good friends." he retorted.

"Whatever kid. I just noticed that you started calling little Hinata...Hinata-chan is all and your holding her pretty close, but I'm sure that was just an accident. I'll leave you to handle the situation, my work for the moment is done.." he laughed as he turned and began walking towards the door.

Naruto blushed slightly as he stared down at the sleeping girl. He felt a warm sensation in his stomach as he looked down at her. 'When you wake up I'll tell you everything. You won't be alone like I was...'

"Mm...Naruto-kun..." Hinata murmured in her sleep as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder earning a wide eyed look from the blonde.

'Is she dreaming about me?' he wondered as his surprised expression was replaced with a grin.

"This could be fun..." he mused to himself.

"Hinata...what are you dreaming about?" he whispered before he watched her face curious if she'd respond in her sleep.

After a few seconds of silence he assumed he wouldn't hear anything more, but he watched as her face flushed even in her sleep as a small smile settled upon her lips. "Kissing Naruto-kun..." she exhaled.

Naruto eyes became wide as saucers as he nearly shot up. He took a few moments to steady his breathing, before he tried to form another coherent question.

"Uhh...why are you kissing Naruto?"

Again several seconds elapsed before the Heiress pursed her lips almost as if she was prepared to kiss someone. "Ano...because I love Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt his throat catch as he stared at the girl against him, the warm sensation in his stomach returned 'Hinata loves me?! but why and for how long' his mind began to race as he stared down at the pale beauty.

An old memory surfaced from the chunin exams. It was something Sakura and Lee had said.

_"She's a lot like you...she's always watching you."_

_How many times she'd fainted around him when he'd gotten close to her. It had nothing to do with her being sick or disliking him._

A memory of when he'd run into her on his way to the Chunin Exams.

_"In my eyes you are a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart. Because you are not perfect.. Because you fail...You have the strength to get back up...I believe that's what true strength is."_

Naruto felt his heart beat a bit faster as he stared down at Hinata. 'She's felt this way for a long time. I don't know what to say right now Hinata, but I promise you I'll protect you no matter what, because you are one of my precious people.'

* * *

><p>Hinata let out a soft groan as her lids finally fluttered open once more. She immediately flushed as she saw Naruto sitting next to her with a wide grin on his face.<p>

"Heya Hinata-chan! glad to see you're awake again. Try to stay awake this time. There's something I need to talk to you about. It's really important."

Hinata bowed her head slowly. "Gomen-sai N-naruto-kun. I will do my best!" she said softly a faint blush still staining her cheeks.

Naruto let out a deep breath as his expression grew more serious.

"First of all what is the last thing you remember Hinata?

The blunette frowned as she furrowed her brow. "Ano...I was fighting s-someone...a sound ninja, but they had some sort of Kekkei Genkai that t-trapped me...after that I only remember a s-searing pain, before waking up here." she replied as she stared down at her hands.

"I w-was too weak and m-messed things up didn't I?" she asked as she slowly peeked up at her crush. "P-please tell me no one got hurt."

Naruto stood up as a fierce look could be seen on his face. "Don't blame yourself for a second Hinata! That woman was super strong and in the end she got away from all of us. Everyone else is fine...but uh something did happen."

Hinata's eyes widened at his outburst, before she smiled softly. "Did the T-three tails get away?"

Naruto looked down for a moment finding it hard to look in her in the eye.

"No...you see..." he took another deep breath as he settled on the edge of the bed next to her, earning a flush from the Heiress.

"Those sound Ninja sealed it away...and they sealed it into you." he said his voice catching at the end.

Hinata's eyes widened. "A-ano I'm like N-naruto-kun now?"

"I'm so sorry Hinata! If I had been faster...if we'd fought harder maybe we could have stopped this from happening...I'm such a fai-" he was cut short as the young woman sat up and impulsively wrapped her arms around him. Her heart was hammering faster then ever before and she had to fight to keep herself from passing out once more.

"P-please Naruto-kun...don't blame yourself! I k-know you! You always try your best. Y-you're the strongest person I know!

Naruto was speechless for a moment. "...but Hinata...you'll be hunted like me...there will be people that hate you just for living."

"T-then atleast N-naruto-kun won't be alone. I-I want to be stronger to help p-protect you." she stuttered.

Naruto felt that early sensation return as a rare sincere smile spread across his face as he returned her hug, before resting his chin upon her head.

"Then it's a promise of a lifetime for both of us Hinata! We'll both get stronger and protect one another. What'ya say?"

"H-hai" she stammered.

"Eh couldn't hear that Hinata..."

"Hai" she managed again this time a bit louder.

"Still didn't hear a word..." he smirked.

"Hai it's a promise!" she yelled, before flushing deeply.

Naruto chuckled. "We're going to make the Akatsuki regret ever messing with us!"

* * *

><p>*AN*<p>

Well there's the first chapter!

I really wanted to take a moment from the Anime and do a sort of 'what if' kind of situation.

I'm looking forward to exploring what kind of effect this change will have in the arcs to come. I appreciate anyone for reading this and I hope you enjoy what I have planned next.


End file.
